


Royal Cuddles

by snakesy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakesy/pseuds/snakesy
Summary: A session of cuddles from the prince himself.





	Royal Cuddles

Lotor watched as you stirred in your sleep, dead to the word on his arms. He could stay hours just watching your face as you slept, peacefully.

He adjusted himself, shifting in place to find a better angle he could hold you with.

You groaned, snuggling deeper into his chest when he moved. With a small chuckle, the prince smiled down at your sleeping figure. Like a kitten. How _cute._

He wasn't sure how much time had passed - maybe hours, maybe just a few minutes, he wasn't paying attention, too enamoured by your beauty. You mumbled in your sleep, blinking up at the prince.

"Good morning, my dear." He drawled, moving a hand to gently scratch the top of your head.

You tried to reply, but the grumble that came out didn't sound like anything. You weren't ready to go to the world of the living yet.

Prince Lotor huffed a smile, staring at you, now awake. It was probably a bad thing, but he was completely smitten with you.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to post this today because a friend wasn't feeling well.


End file.
